Love Is Real But Hard
by Anibell
Summary: it's the month of love and Romano wants to finally confess to Spain of his love but some things get in the way. Yaoi! boy x boy love! dont Ilike it dont read it! AU school. my first fanfiction! yay! very bad summary. SpaMano!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm just making this up right off the spot! So please be nice and this is also my first fan fiction I'm posting. This is going to have fluff, I really hope it's not too fluffy. Please tell me if it's too fluffy! Now the word fluffy sounds weird to me. Anyways going on, I hope you love the cute SpaMano! Plus there will be hints of GerIta and if I can squeeze it possibly some PruCan, I can't guarantee it. Thank you for your support! AU school (Human names used!) –love from Ani! =3**

**I absolutely almost forgot something big! I totally do not own hetalia! :p I so wish I did but oh well**

It was going to be another long day in one of the months I hated most, February. I hated how everyone getting all this crap for their lovers. I always want to spend that day sleeping at my house but Feliciano always invites that potato bastard over so then I'm forced to spend my time at the stupid tomato bastard's house. But Feliciano will have the potato bastard over soon so I had left for Antonio's house to make sure this somewhat good day doesn't get ruined early.

I walked into the house only to be hugged, nearly choked by Spain.

"Lovi~! Why the sad face?" the Spanish man said with his voice ringing in my head.

"Damn'it! Let go of me!" I had said kinda not wanting him to let go even though I was practically being choked. The Spaniard had finally let go of me and I turned my head to hide my incredibly large blush on my cheeks but had horridly failed to do of so.

"Awww!~ Lovi is so cute when he blushes!~" Antonio practically sang as I backed up from him.

"Shut up you tomato bastard!" I yelled to him in reply. "So what are you here for mi tomate? You have to be here for some reason." The older man had caught me off guard as I was putting a tomato in my mouth and some juice spattered onto my cheek. I didn't reply because I really forgot why… never mind.

I now remember why I came here, it's because of my stupid bother inviting that stupid potato bastard to our house.

Before I knew it, I was broken away from my thoughts with the Spaniard licking my cheek making my face turn a light shade of pink as I push Antonio away from me asking well more like yelling, "Why hell did you do that you pervert!" I said in his face clenching my fists but on the inside I might have enjoyed it a little bit, just a tiny bit! You got that? Nothing big!

"But my little Lovi had tomato on his face so I helped him clean it up!" he replied making me blush even more.

Damn, I want to go home so I can take a siesta and finish my homework but that potato bastard is there. I went to the living room trying to figure out the rest of my algebra problems but it's just so hard. I ended up setting that aside and to take a peaceful siesta. I started to doze off and there I was asleep on the couch.

Antonio's POV!

"Lovi will love having some pasta for dinner! Speaking of Lovi I wonder what he's up to. I'll go check on him." I smiled while looking in a few rooms and found a sleeping Italian boy. "Lovi is so cute when he's sleeping he looks so peaceful… that's the first time I've seen him smile! It's more cute than his blush!" I noticed his math homework on the floor so I decided to finish it for him and I had no idea what woke my little tomato but he was waking up from his nap.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" my little Lovi looking as ripe as a tomato can get. He's so cute!

"Lovi~ I finished your math here for you. Shouldn't you be happy?" I asked but as a reply I only heard some mutterings from him. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I said Grazie! Damnit!" he yelled blushing so cutely. "I want to freaking leave but I won't want to be around when that potato bastard comes back home so I'm here for the night got it?" my little Lovi said every so bluntly. "Okay~!"

**Back to Lovi's POV! (go Lovi! 3 )**

That damn bastard is so carefree. I hate it. I know what I will give him for valentines, I will just make a list of what I absolutely hate about him.

"Lovi, what are you thinking about?" he had startled me. "None of you're freaking business." I retorted back. "Come on, Lovi~ you were thinking about something, what was it?" he begged just leaning in closer to me making me blush.

"Just….. never mind it doesn't involve you." I replied half lying to him. "Then why were you staring at me?" he replied smiling so big that I hated that smile so much. "I'm going to bed so leave me alone." I said quickly so we can just change the subject. "Good night then mi tomate~" finally he's gone. I slipped out a piece of paper from my bag and grabbed a pencil and started writing:

_The top absolute 3 things I hate about Spain_

_his smile it's so big and wide and happy, way too happy. It drives me crazy!_

_his big beautiful green eyes. They are so bright and brilliant that I hate it to no end!_

_him! All of him is the flame of my hatred for him that it makes me love him so much._

I re-read through it and I had scribbled the words 'beautiful' and 'love' out and stuffed the paper in my pocket and slipped away into a peaceful sleep.

**I know it's short but I want to see how many idea people will give me for later chapters and I also need idea's because I'm out of idea's. please help me! I will give you credit! Thank you for reading though! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though it was very sucky. Review please! I hope to see more reviews on my second chapter and further on! Love you guys! -Ani**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my kind awesome readers if your still there! I'm very sorry for the very long delay on the second chapter, but what matters is that it's up, right? Well I will make sure to update more often! Without any further ado, here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

I had woken up in any possible way that I would have never expected. I had found Antonio kissing me square on the lips. I was able to feel my face heating up. I tried pushing Antonio off of me but his embrace on me was too strong. He finally let go and broke the kiss after all my kicking and punching.

"W-what the hell was that for?" I said pushing further away from my face.

"I tried waking you many different ways but I had no other choice! Awww~! Lovi~! Your face is so red it looks like a tomato! Is that you enjoyed that kiss?" he replied making my face heat up more.

"W-why would I enjoy that?" I replied

"Can we just get off this topic? Plus, what is for breakfast? I'm hungry." I said trying to pull back my normal face as the blush fades away.

"Ehh.. I didn't make anything yet. What do you want?" The Spaniard replied sheepishly smiling.

"I can just eat a tomato and I'm good." I replied to him.

* * *

After a while I had left to walk to school and left Antonio back at his house because there was no way in hell I was going to be walking to school with that bastard. I had gotten to school as I had found my friend Bella, it was odd to see her at school early. She usually was never early but none the less I went to go talk to her.

"Bella, I've never seen you here this early." I said breaking her away from thought.

"Hey, Lovino! How are you?" she said avoiding a clear answer that I was expecting.

"Why are you here early? It's not like you to be early." I asked demandingly.

"I know all what happened last night of most the details. So I'm guessing your gay?" Bella replied as I had felt my face heat up to that reply.

"Hell no! Why would I be gay?!" I replied defensively, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Ha! I knew it! You are gay! You like him!" she exclaimed to me a I felt my face heat up.

"See? Your even blushing! Say it!" Bella spoke again.

"Fine! I like him more than a friend but I just don't know how to say it to him! Besides he's too stupid to know exactly what I'm talking about. Just give me time and I'll tell him." I knew I would not be able to win that so I told her straight out.

"Tell him on Valentines day, it's in on Friday which is 3 days but you have to do it when I can hear and see, it will be so cute! Well see you at lunch!" Belle said. With that I sulked at how I told her because now I wish that I against her.

I made my way to my first three classes of the day and each of them had Antonio in them and he would not shut the hell up. Most of the time I was tuning him out just staring at the clock. I finally made it lunch, I went to my locker and grabbed a few tomatoes I placed in there this morning and went to the roof, Bella was already there.

"I noticed you've been sulking a bit. It's obvious." Bella started as I took a bite out of my tomato.

"It couldn't be that noticeable can it?" I replied taking another bite from my tomato just as there was yelling from the courtyard so Bella and I went to go check it out.

"Ah! Come on West! You know you love Feli! Just ask him out already!" A certain albino potato bastard number two had said nudging potato bastards shoulder. "Nein! I will not!" the potato bastard yelled as Feliciano started crying.

"Great, now you have my stupid fratello crying you bastard." I said so I could at least be noticed.

"*sniff sniff* Luddy doesn't love me." Feli stuttered out between sobs and came up to me.

"G-get off of me you idiot!" I yelled at him pushing him off.

"I- uh…. Feliciano, Ich liebe dich…" the potato bastard stuttered out and at the same time Feli and I had translated that as Feli went up and kissed him as my eye twitched which was right when Bella held me back because I was going to murder that jerk! I was yelling a lot of profanities at him but Bella and Antonio eventually calmed me down but I still mad. I just skipped the rest of school walking around and ended up at a park so I went to go to bench and take a siesta.

* * *

**~TIME SKIP~**

* * *

When I woke up, I was not at the park but the place looked familiar. My head was on someone's lap but I can't tell who's. I was too tired to find out who or where I was so I fell back asleep.

* * *

**I know! It's another short chapter but I've been really busy and I have not been able to think of many ideas but at least this chapter is up! Well I swear on my mothers oak tree that I will make the next chapter longer and update it faster. (yes, my mother does have an oak tree.) Well I hoped you enjoyed it! In a chapter or two I will have some Prussia x Canada! Pretty please give ideas I will thank you dearly! Grazie! Ve~ Ani-chan is out!~ **


End file.
